Hermit Arc
The Hermit Arc is the fifth arc of History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. Plot Kisara Revenge The arc begins when Kenichi Shirahama was talking to Haruo Niijima about the Shinpaku Alliance flag. Nijima wanted Kenichi to join, but the latter refused. Kenichi then sees Ikki Takeda and Kōzō Ukita visiting the Gardening Club and found out Ukita joined the school’s Judo Club. Valkyrie was ordered by Ragnarok to not go after the Shinpaku Alliance, but she wanted to beat up Miu Fūrinji as revenge for her defeat. Nijima and the Shinpaku Alliance bumped into Hermit who asked who trained Kenichi. Nijima didn’t know, but Hermit attacked them thinking he was lying. Nijima escaped through the sewers with one of the men from Shinpaku who was thrown in by Hermit earlier. Nijima followed Kenichi and Miu to Ryozanpaku dojo to see who was training Kenichi and thought Kenichi was living with demons. At school, the drama club’s lead actor, Natsu Tanimoto asked Miu to star in Romeo and Juliet as Juliet. Natsu asked Kenichi to protect the drama club the Fighting Arts Association Club that making members drop out of the play. When the fighting club attacked Natsu, Kenichi stepped in and scared them away by just saying his name. However, the next day, rumors spread that Kenichi beat the punks to an inch of their life making people afraid of him. At one of the drama meeting, Taichi Kōga saw Miu goes to their school and stars in the drama club’s Romeo & Juliet. Kisara heard the news and went to ruin the play despite Hermit telling her not to. Kenichi heard Kisara’s gang coming to ruin the play; he came not to fight her, but to prevent her from ruining the play by just taking the kicks. After hearing Kenichi talking about his “no-hitting women” principles, Kisara remembers when she was younger practicing Taekwondo and vows not to lose to a boy. She wins a sparring match against a boy, but heard that he went easy on her making her angry. Eventually, Kisara decided not to destroy the play, but the event had Kenichi miss it. At the play, Kensei Ma found out Natsu used a martial art move during the play. Akisame Kōetsuji told Natsu that he was sad seeing the latter not really enjoy acting. When Kenichi came, he saw Natsu throw a bouquet of roses to the ground and stomped on them. Natsu showed Kenichi his true expression (anger) and told him that he hated acting. Kenichi vs. Hermit (Round 1) Miu told Kenichi that she heard what Kenichi did from Nijima. Kenichi was relieved, but was cut short when Hermit showed up in front of him. Hermit revealed himself as Natsu Tanimoto and knocked Kenichi off the bridge and onto a bus starting the battle with Sakaki and Kensei chasing after them. Kensei saw that Hermit uses Chinese Kempo when Hermit’s chop caved-in an iron roof. Hermit asked Kenichi if Sogetsu Ma was his master, but said it was Kensei Ma. Hermit told Kenichi that he used his acting skills to make the latter look bad while making the former more popular. Kenichi saw loneliness in Hermit while trying to avoid his deadly blows. Hermit quickly knocked Kenichi off the bus, but Kenichi turned it into a draw by using his own kung-fu moves against Hermit. Kenichi vows that he would be the one to defeat Hermit. Major Fights Story Impact *Kisara's past was shown. *Natsu Tanimoto was revealed as Hermit the 6th Fist of Ragnarok. *Kenichi's battle with Hermit ended in a draw. References Navigation Category:Story arcs